general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadrise/Issue 8
This is the second issue of Volume Two: Doomed To Fall. ---- Corey sat down on a chair, sharpening a knife. He looked up, and saw people chatting and working. He knew he was in charge while Rob and the others were gone, and that he had to take responsibility. He looked out the window, and saw a car driving towards the store, parking in the middle of the lot. He realized it wasn't Rob's. Out of the car came an enraged Duncan, with a gun in his hand. Corey panicked, and looked around. The others had not noticed. He hesitated before picking up his axe, but decided, and ran out the back door with the axe. "Where are you going?" Ahmed shouted after Corey, before turning around and seeing Duncan. "Oh, shit..." ---- Corey ran across the road and into the forest. He ran as fast as he could, and did not look back. He encountered two zombies. One of them were missing an arm, making it an easier target. The other one was in one piece. They grunted, and turned around. They growled, and started walking towards Corey. Corey got into position, and chopped the healthy zombie in the skull. The one-armed zombie grabbed Corey's arm, and Corey let go of the dead zombie, who fell over. Corey kicked the one armed zombie into a tree, and took the time to get the axe free from the other zombie's skull, and put the one armed one down. Corey pulled out the axe, catching his breath. "Damn... I need a lighter weapon," Corey said to himself. "Shouldn't have left that knife back there..." Corey got his bearings and continued longer into the forest. He eventually came across a small hut. "Might be worthwhile..." he thought, looking in the window. He pulled the doorknob. It was open, so Corey walked in. The hut was dark and cold. There were cobwebs in the corners of the room, which was messy and dirty. Corey walked over to the kitchen where he opened the cupboards. It was all looted. Corey sighed. He was about to go outside again, but a zombie came in the front door Corey had forgot to close. "Shit!" he expressed, as he struck the axe into its head. Two more approached the door, as Corey slammed it shut. He looked out the window. More and more zombies came walking out from the forest, and started banging on the door. One of them noticed Corey in the window, and started beating on the window. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..." he said to himself, as he moved away. He ran over to an armchair in which he moved to block the front door. The growls from raging zombies were unbearably loud, and Corey panicked. Seconds after, the window broke. Zombies came crawling in, as the force from the other ones at the door moved the armchair out of the way. Dozens of the undead came storming in the hut, as Corey got cornered in the kitchen. He grabbed a kitchen knife, and stabbed as many as he could. He soon realized it was the end for him. Corey sunk down in the corner of the room, giving up. Just as a zombie approached him, it fell down, dead. A man with a military jacket had struck a machete in the zombie's head, saving Corey's life. "GET UP, KID! WE GOTTA MOVE!" He shouted. Corey got up, and started slaying the undead who was in his way along with the military guy, a girl and another man with a tie. As they eventually cleared a way to the door, they all scooted to it, and closed the door. Another guy with glasses, and a hispanic man was keeping guard outside by the trees. "Shit, Barry, you alright?" the glasses guy asked the military man. "Yeah, Wes. We're good. Found this guy though." Barry looked at Corey. "Thanks for saving me back there... I woulda been dead meat by now if it weren't for you guys." Corey said with gratitude. "We saw you go inside the hut not long ago. We weren't sure if you were dangerous or not. When the dead came walking to get you, we went to help. We're not the kinda people to leave living folks get eaten like that." the girl said. "Um... should we not take this somewhere else?" the hispanic man said, pointing at the zombies who tried to get out of the hut. "Yeah, Carlo is right. Let's get back to camp," Barry ordered. "You wanna come with us, kid?" "Sure. I have nowhere else to go. My old camp is fucked right now, so..." Corey started. "Hold on, hold on." the man in the tie opposed. "We don't know this guy. He could still be dangerous." "Calm, down Dorian. I feel I can trust this dude. Besides, if he tries anything, we all overpower him. No offense." Barry said. "Now let's go. We've wasted enough time." ---- After a fifteen minute walk, they arrive at the camp. "Well," Barry started "This is our camp. Nothing fancy, but its well hidden, and it does the trick." There were three tents in a circle around a fire, which had a pot on top. There were some tables around too, with boxes and supplies. "Well, I guess we can introduce ourselves. I'm Barry, and that's my girlfriend, Faith." Barry said, nodding over at Faith. "I am Carlo, that's Wesley and Dorian." Carlo said. "Nice meeting you guys. I'm Corey, Corey Peterson. I escaped from a group who got attacked. I just wanna say thanks again, for saving me back there." "No problem, Corey. Anyway, so Faith and I sleep in that orange tent over there. Wes and Carlo uses the green one next to ours. You'll share the blue tent with Dorian. Alright?" "Yeah, sure." "Ok, it's getting dark. We should all rest up 'til tomorrow." The group agreed, and got in their tents. Corey entered his tent. Dorian had laid down in his sleeping bag, with his back turned. "I hope you realize you're not gonna stay forever." he said, still not looking at Corey. "What?" He turned his face to Corey. "The way we had to save you today, I can already see you're more of a liability than a help." "Hey, I got cornered, alright? Don't hold that against me. It happens." Corey said, irritated. "No. If you'd closed the door, that wouldn't have happened. You're untrustworthy. And I believe you don't fit in this group." Dorian said sternly. "Whatever." Corey said, laying down in his sleeping bag. ---- TWO MONTHS LATER, SEPTEMBER It had been two months since Corey escaped the store. Two months since he met his new group. Barry called the group in for an announcement. "Alright, listen up folks," "We're getting low on food. We gotta go scavenge. I know a place, but I am afraid there are people there. But we might work something out." Barry said. "Is it safe to go there?" Wesley asked. "Nowhere is safe, Wes. We gotta take this chance, or else we'll starve. Any objections?" The group more or less agreed. "Good. We'll get going then." Barry said, loading his M4A1. The group brought their guns and got in the red van which roomed five people. Carlo brought his shotgun, a Remington 870, Dorian his Winchester Model 70, and the rest Glock 17s. As Barry drove, Corey got sleepy. He hadn't slept good last night, so he slept on the way. He was woke up by Wesley. "Hey, wake up. We're here." Wesley said. Corey rubbed his eyes, and looked out the window. He gasped as he suddenly knew where he was. It was the grocery store. "Shit! I-I can't go with you." Corey said. "What? Why not?" Wes asked. "I just can't..." "Oh get your ass out there." Wes said, dragging him out of the car. Corey gulped, as he took a hood over his head to cover his identity. The group prepared their guns, and walked towards the gate of the walls that were set up outside the store. "Stop!" a voice said. "Who are you? What do you want?" it was Rob, at the top of the wall, aiming at the group. "I'm Barry Palmer. Ex-military. This is my group. We went here to find food, but it seems like you folks already claimed the place?" Barry asked Rob. "Yes, we also have a group living here. We have kids too." Rob exclaimed. Floyd came running out of the store, and stood by the gate, aiming at the group. "Well, we don't wanna cause any harm. We're not bad people. Let me introduce you to my fellow group members," Barry said, as he lowered his gun. "This girl is Faith Wil-" Barry began. "I can introduce myself, thank you." Faith said in a determined tone. "Tough girl." Barry mockingly said. "I'm Faith Williams. I used to be a nurse. I'm good with knives." Faith said. "Oh stop bragging." a Wes said. "Well, I'm Wesley Jones. Or just Wes. And that guy in the tie is Dorian Hughes. Business guy." Wes said as he pointed at Dorian. "And I'm Carlo Ramirez. I was a spanish teacher before all this started." Carlo said. "What about that guy?" Floyd said and pointed at Corey. "Oh, yeah, introduce yourself too, Corey." Barry said to Corey. "Wait..." Rob started. "Shit..." Corey thought to himself, as he revealed his face to Rob. Credits *Corey Peterson *Barry Palmer *Faith Williams *Wesley Jones *Dorian Hughes *Carlo Ramirez *Robert Erickson *Floyd Gibson Deaths None Trivia *This is the first issue focused on Corey and not Rob. Previous Issue: Issue 7 Next Issue: Issue 9 Category:Issues Category:Deadrise Category:Deadrise Issues Category:Razor